Choose Your Destiny
by Sammie03
Summary: This story is set in the future. Denny's ghost appears to help Izzie find the man she was meant to be with. The only thing he knows is that she has already met him. Lexzie!
1. Chapter 1

-1Choose Your Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters

It was dark and cold, she couldn't remember how she got to this place. Her last memory was lying in her bed with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. She was still in her pajamas for god's sake. Whatever she was sitting on was lumpy and very uncomfortable but when she tried to get up, she felt something pulling her back down. The room lightens and a man is back to her. She is not scared, because she has an overwhelming feeling of familiarity. She holds in the deep breath she has taken for an extra minute as he turns to face her. Never did it occur to her, she would once again lay eyes upon him. He looked the same as the last time she saw him, even though it had been several years. Everything is completely white now and his eyes seem to be looking straight through her tense body.

"Am I dead?"

"Only on the inside, and that's why I'm here."

"I don't understand, am I dreaming?"

"You are unconscious, but you're not dreaming. Everything you see is real."

"Can I touch you?"

"You could try." She raises her hand to his cheek, a lonely tear escapes her eyes as her fingers pass straight through the transparent man.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too darlin, but I promise to fix things."

"What do you mean fix_ things? _I don't understand."

"If I don't, you will die of a broken heart."

"But if I die, I will be with you."

"That's just it, you aren't meant to be with me, you never were."

"That's not true! I loved you!"

"I loved you too Izzie, but you were never truly mine."

"Denny, I don't understand!"

"You will."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

"How long do we have together?" Izzie asked.

"Darlin, I don't think you understand. I'm here to help you find the love of your life."

"How are you supposed to do that? Do you know what my future will be?"

"The only thing I'm allowed to know is that you already know who you are destined to be with. He is a fellow surgeon. Someone that you work with."

"How is this even possible?"

"I did a good deed and this is what my reward is, I wanted to make sure you would be happy. There are rules to this Izzie; you must go along with everything that happens without question. If you need me, all you have to do is close your eyes and whisper my name. I will be there to answer all the questions I can for you."

"Good because I have a lot of questions."

"Right now there is not a lot of time. You will wake up soon and you will experience one week in the future, with each man that could be _the one._ In the end the choice will be yours, so take in all the feelings good or bad. Remember if you need me…."

"I know close me eye's and whisper your name. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Wake up." Her eyes open as the words echo in her mind.

Her alarm clock is buzzing loudly as she wakes up in her own bed. She rolls over and turns off the annoying noise. Pulling the comforter off of her she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. 'It must have just been a dream.' she thought. Her room looked the same; if it was the future would she still be living with Meredith?

She crossed the hallway to the bathroom and once inside she turned the hot water on and started to get undressed. However when she started to step into the shower she caught a glimpse of something in the mirror that made her take a second look. Her hair was a dark brown and the length was different. She appeared to be a little older. She remembered what Denny had said about her waking up in the future. She must still be dreaming, right? She really wasn't sure. Everything seemed so real to her. A loud bang at the door caused her to jump.

"Izzie hurry up your going to be late." Meredith yelled.

"Okay thanks Mer." Izzie gets into the shower and prepares for a day of surprises; a day of future possibilities that she couldn't wait to discover.

_ The next chapter will be a longer one. I hope to have an update soon. _

_Who will Izzie wake up married to first? Are they happy? You'll find out in the next couple of updates._

_Please let me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

After her shower Izzie went back into her room to get dressed. On her dresser she found a wedding ring. She picked it up to look at it and then slipped it onto her ring finger, it fit perfectly. She then picked up her cell phone, when she flips it open she notices across the top it reads August 5th 2017. She scanned her room for any signs of who might be sharing her room with her, but found nothing.

She quickly got dressed and left for the hospital.

When she arrived at the hospital, she went straight to the OR board. She wasn't scheduled for any surgeries today. Now all she had to do was find her office without looking lost. Just then Lexie Grey approaches her.

"Hi Izzie, could we talk?"

"Sure, could we talk on the way to my office?"

"Uh, okay. I guess that would be alright." Lexie turns around and starts walking and Izzie follows her.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

"As long as you're happy about it, you are happy aren't you? Oh, I take it this wasn't planned?"

"No uh…. not really, but I…we are happy about it."

"That's great Lexie. If there is anything I can help you with just let me know."

"Uh… Thanks, I guess." Izzie keeps walking and Lexie stops.

"Izzie, your office." She points to the door on her right.

"Oh yeah, would you like to come in?"

"No! I've got to go."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Hey, Izzie, thanks for being so nice…I didn't expect….. Well, just thanks."

As Lexie hurries off, Izzie smiles and walks into her office. Closing the door behind her, she throws her bag on a nearby chair and makes her way to the desk. There is a knock on the door and before she can say anything the door swings open to reveal a very pissed off Dr. Bailey.

"You're late! When you're late I'm late! I don't like to be late… ever! Are we clear Dr O'Malley?"

"Did you just call me…?"

"If you say late the answer is yes! Lucky for you, I know that you had a rough day yesterday and so I pushed back the meeting, you've got one hour to pull it together and meet me in the clinic!

"Thanks Dr Bailey."

"Don't you mean Chief?"

"Right…Chief."

"Are you gonna be alright Izzie?"

"I'll be fine, I will see you in an hour in the clinic and I promise I won't be late. Do you know where I can find George this morning?"

"He's in surgery I think…OR 2."

"Thanks."

She stood by the door looking down on her husband, he was performing an appendectomy. She was married to George, her best friend. She couldn't wait to find out more. She wondered if they had any kids, maybe they were with George's mother? Why were they still living with Meredith? Maybe she didn't have to wait to find out anything, she knew exactly who to ask! Izzie excitedly left the observation room looking for the one person who would tell her everything she wanted to know, Nurse Olivia! She was the biggest gossip in the hospital.

As she rounded the corner, she heard two nurse's talking about George.

"Can you believe George O'Malley? He did it again! If I was Callie Torres I would be someplace celebrating!"

"Can you imagine walking in on your husband having sex with someone else on your kitchen table?" Izzie takes a step back around the corner and continues to listen.

"I heard she slept at Meredith Grey's house last night, I bet she fell right into bed with Alex Karev."

"Why would you think that? Did you hear something?"

"No, but that's what I would do."

"Who wouldn't? I gotta go check on Mr. Williams, Are you going to Joe's tonight?"

That was the last thing she heard before closing her eye's tightly and letting his name escape her lips.

"Denny."

When she opened her eyes everything had stopped moving. Denny stood in front of her.

"What would you like to know?" He simply asked.

"Why would you show me this, It's awful! George cheated on me? What about our family?"

"No family, It's just you and George."

"We don't have any kids? Really?"

"You and George haven't had sex in years."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You tried for a while, but ultimately you both had a hard time making the transition from friends to lovers."

"So we just gave up! I'm almost afraid to know what else will happen."

"You need to see Izzie; it's the only way you will truly know what kind of life you want to have. This is your destiny, but other people are involved as well. It's time to see the rest now Darlin. When I count to three you will be back in the future, however there has been a little change of plans. It looks like we are running out of time, so when you wake up in the morning you will be living a different destiny with another man. Do you understand?" Izzie nods her head. "Good, one… Two….Three…"

Her eyes opened to see that the hallway had cleared out. She no longer gave any thought to nurse Olivia. As she looked at her watch she realized she would have to meet Bailey in fifteen minutes. Not wanting to be late and more importantly, not wanting to be on Miranda Bailey's bad side she hurried off to the clinic.

Izzie managed to avoid George all day. Now she was sitting at the bar thinking about getting drunk.

"This seat taken?"

"Are you sure you want to sit there?"

"Why wouldn't I, I heard a rumor today. Apparently you and I had sex in every room in Meredith's house last night."

"Really, is that all? "

"We let Meredith watch."

"God Alex, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, I can think of worse things to happen."

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"What? Are you okay Izzie?"

"I'm fine; it's just been a long day. I think I'm gonna go back to Meredith's and go to bed."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Yeah thanks Alex."

They stand up from the bar and Izzie sees George and Lexie outside the door. He holds the door open for her and when they get inside he pulls her tight against him and kisses her on the neck, Lexie lets out a giggle.

"Iz?"

"I'm fine Alex, could you please wait for me in the car."

"Okay, but if you need me…"

"Thank you."

Izzie's eyes connect with George's and he whispers something into Lexie's ear, she walks off to find a table.

"Izzie…"

"George, please don't say you're sorry. Lexie's having your baby, how could you be sorry about that. I think we might have made a mistake. It's just too bad that we had to waste so many years on a marriage that was never going to work out."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know, I think we were destined to be best friends….. Nothing more. Goodbye George." She kisses him on the cheek and walks out the door; she was not going to look back. Tomorrow would be a new day, a new destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

Izzie felt as if she were being pulled out of a really good dream. She felt like she was floating. Her eyes flutter open. She hardly had a chance to take in her surroundings when she felt something moving under the white comforter that was covering her naked body. It only took a moment to discover what that something was. She felt whiskers from a beard or a goatee tickling the inside of her thigh. She thought she was in heaven when a tongue made lazy circles on her clit. Whoever was under the covers was extremely good at this and as he brought her to orgasm, she cried out. As she started to relax in the soft bedding, the man underneath moved his way up placing wet kisses up her stomach. He stopped at her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. She could feel his erection against her leg. She wondered if he woke her like this every morning. She could get used to this! She couldn't stand it any longer, she needed him. Izzie wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers through his hair. It was a subtle hint, but one he understood loud and clear. In one swift movement he entered her and as he did so his head popped out of the covers. Her eyes locked with his as he thrust inside her. She could feel herself tense around him as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her. After a few minutes he collapsed next to her in bed. She couldn't help but pull the covers around her body, for him they had been together before but for her it was a little strange to just let him see her naked.

"We should get up; the kids will be up soon." He kisses her neck.

"Kids?"

"Why don't I get up and start breakfast and you can sleep in for a bit? I'll get them ready this morning." He gets up and pulls on a pair of pants and then tugs a t-shirt down over his head.

"Ready for what?" She asks.

"That's funny! Do you want me to wake you when Alex gets here?"

"I'm sorry, I must really be tired. I had forgotten all about Alex coming over today."

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you shouldn't go to the hospital after the kids go to school. You could spend the day up here resting… I can even call George and tell him that we aren't going out tonight so he doesn't need to baby-sit. "

"No I'll be fine; I just didn't sleep very well. Nothing to worry about…"

"Okay, but If you're still tired when Alex and I get back from our run…."

"You and Alex are going for a run?"

"Yes, just like every morning. Lie down and get some sleep, I think you need it."

"Okay."

"I love you." He says.

"Me too." He looks at her for a moment and then goes out the door. As soon as he leaves she jumps out of bed and looks around the big bedroom. She goes to the closet and gets some clothes out. After getting dressed she notices some pictures on her dresser. They're smiling as they hold two little blonde girls. The smaller one has piercing blue eyes while the other girl has darker eyes. Next to it is a picture from their wedding. There is a door to the left that leads into the bathroom. After splashing cold water on her face, she closes her eyes.

"Denny." When she opens them she can see his reflection in the mirror.

"I know what you're going to say…."

"What the hell is this?"

"Give it a chance, you're happy."

"I'm seriously married to him? _Mark Sloan! _Seriously?"

"Yes."

"And we have children?"

"Yes."

"And…."

"And a very healthy sex life, yes."

"I was going to say, he's friends with Alex?"

"Yes."

"What are my daughter's names?"

"The oldest one, she's nine her name is Allison. You call her Allie. The youngest who's six, is Jessie. They are very beautiful Izzie."

"Yeah, I hope they don't think I've gone crazy. I don't know anything about them." A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Izzie, they love you. That's all that matters. Now why don't you go downstairs and spend time with them. After all, time is something we can't always get enough of."

"You're right. Thank you."

"Your welcome. One…two…three."

Izzie looks in the mirror for Denny but he is gone again. She takes a quick shower and gets dressed. She rushes down the stairs to find the kitchen. Little voices are coming from the right so she follows them. In the kitchen her girls sit at the kitchen table in their pajamas watching their father search the cabinets for something to make for breakfast.

"Good morning girls." She says as she walks to the table and gives them both a kiss on the head.

"Why aren't you sleeping? Are we being too loud?" He asks.

"No, I was just feeling better and wanted to make my family some pancakes for breakfast." Izzie walked to where Mark was standing and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for worrying." She thought it would feel strange to kiss him like that, but strangely it wasn't.

"Can I help?"

"No, go sit. I want you to relax. Read the paper or something."

"Okay." He sat at the table and unfolded the newspaper.

The kitchen door opens and Alex walks in.

"Good morning Alex, would you like some pancakes?"

"Morning." Alex kisses her on the cheek and goes to the table. He sits between the girls and Allie hands him a piece of paper and pencil. "Thanks, you know I can never refuse your pancakes Iz."

As she makes breakfast she stares in awe at them. A family; her family, something she always wanted secretly since Hannah was born. She wondered what kind of life Hannah had. She would be twenty two now. Would she adore her nine and six year old sisters? Her thoughts are interrupted by someone tugging on her shirt. Looking down at her daughter, she smiles as Jessie holds up a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Open it."

Izzie turns off the burner and moves the pancakes onto a platter. Then she takes the card and studies the front. Purple and yellow flowers are drawn on the front; on the inside it reads Happy Birthday Mommy, Love Jessie. Izzie smiles.

"Thank you sweetie, it's wonderful." She hugs Jessie. When she carries over the platter of pancakes Allie looks up at her. Placing them on the table Izzie sits down.

"Here is mine mom. I hope you like it; Uncle Alex helped me with it." On the front of the card was a drawing of some lilies tied in a ribbon. She opened the card and started to cry as she read the poem inside.

"I love it Allie, thank you so much." She wiped the tears away. Reaching across the table she held her daughters hand. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever read."

After breakfast is over and the girls left for school; Mark and Alex left the house for their morning run, leaving Izzie all to herself in the house. She looked around until she remembered Mark saying something about her going to the hospital today.

Once at the hospital she took a chance and went to where her office was last time and sure enough she found her name on the desk. This time there were pictures of her kids all over. A knock on the door gets her attention.

"Hi, Dr Sloan I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." Izzie instantly tensed.

"Please, have a seat Lexie…" The younger woman took a seat and looked at her nervously. "I have a feeling I might know what you are going to say."

"Of course you do. Having a baby is a wonderful thing."

"I can't believe this is happening, again!"

"I'm sorry I thought you would be happy."

"Why would you think that?"

"I thought you and Dr Sloan wanted to have another baby. Now that you're pregnant you might have a boy this time."

"Now that I'm what? Did you just say _I'm_ pregnant?"

"Yes. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh my god… Oh Lexie I'm sorry I snapped at you!"

"It's okay Izzie, it's the hormones. I wanted to get you the results as soon as possible. I've got to run, I've got surgery with Dr Shepard this morning."

"Thank you for letting me know."

After Lexie leaves Izzie sits back in her chair and smiles, a baby.

She couldn't wait to tell Mark.

Later that night at the house Izzie sat on the couch reading a story to the kids. According to Allie it was their favorite. As she finished reading the last page, she heard someone come through the front door.

"Izzie?" She heard George yell.

"We're in here George."

"Hey girls, I got some movies for us to watch and we can pop popcorn. Izzie you better go get ready, Mark will be home soon."

"Thanks George."

As they walked through the front door at Joe's Izzie noticed Alex sitting at the bar.

"Izzie I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Mark excused himself.

"Hey what are you doing? Got a hot date?" She asks Alex.

"No. No date." He takes a drink of his beer.

"Oh. Can I ask you a question?"

"That depends on the question."

"I'm going to say that you probably know me better than almost anyone."

"What are you getting at here?"

"Do you think I'm happy?"

"He's worried about you."

"He is, why?" She asks.

"He told me that you have been acting strange. He thinks you are keeping a secret." He says.

"I am."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" She asks cautiously after all she wasn't sure if she had told him she thought she might be having another baby.

"That she's mine."

"Who?"

"Come on Izzie, you can't deny it. She has my eyes."

" Allie. Oh god….Alex…I don't know what to say. How did this happen?"

"You know how and when. It only happened one time." He says.

"Mark and I…."she subconsciously twists her wedding ring on her finger.

"You and Mark were not serious at the time and I seem to remember something about him dating someone else. It happened and I don't regret it."

"How long have you known?"

"For a while. Izzie, I will respect any decision you make. If you tell him, I will be there for you and if you don't I'll settle for being in her life any way I can. Even if it is as Uncle Alex."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I was scared that I was wrong."

"Hey sorry it took me so long, I ran into Lexie Grey coming out of the rest room and she said the strangest thing."

"What was that?" Alex asks.

"Congratulations." Mark says.

"For what?" Alex asks.

"I'm pregnant." Izzie says.

That night Izzie stands in the hallway looking in at her sleeping kids. She found herself not really wanting to go to sleep that night. When they got home the kids were asleep so she took the opportunity to talk to Mark about Allie. She was shocked when he didn't react to anything he heard. He then told her that he had always suspected and had a lot of time to think about it. He loved her and wanted to make things work between them. He then said that he would do anything she wanted concerning Allie and Alex and he would stand by her no matter what happened. It was getting late and she knew she would not be able to stay awake much longer.

"I love you." she whispers and makes her way to the bedroom she shared with Mark Sloan.

As her head lie on the pillow she was glad she had this day to discover what a good man Mark really was. She drifted off to sleep when he put his arm protectively around her, holding her and their unborn child.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

_Warning: This chapter is a short but smutty one! For those of you who like the smut…..enjoy!_

Chapter 5

She felt a tiny hand tapping her shoulder. Tap, Tap, Tap. When her eyes opened she was overjoyed to see those hazel eyes staring back at her. Allie, her little girl was standing in front of her. Nothing had changed. She didn't understand. Why hadn't anything changed?

"Mom?"

"What is it baby?" she asks.

"Aunt Meredith is here, she's going to take us to the park for an hour if it's okay."

"Yeah, it's okay. Make sure to watch out for your sister."

"What are you talking about? My sister isn't even born yet. I'll go tell the boy's we can go. I love you mom."

"I love you too."

"Love you Dad." She whispers, she is on her way back out the door as he groggily answers. Izzie can feel him wrap his arm around her.

"Love you too squirt." He says. It was a voice she had heard in the morning before.

He brushes Izzie's stomach with his fingers tracing lazy circles on her swollen belly. As he nuzzled her neck, she turned to face him. He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"How are my girls feeling this morning? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes, I slept great." He moved closer and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and rolled him over until she was straddled on top of him. Reaching down she tugged at the hem of her T-shirt and removed it. She had on nothing else. His body met with hers as he sat up to press his hot mouth against her skin, sucking and tasting her. She arched her body up and he pushed down his boxers. She sank down on top of him, taking him inside her as she did. It was amazing. He always did know what to do to her to make her body shake with satisfaction. As she rode him, she suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter? Is she moving?" He asks as he touches her stomach.

"Oh my god, Alex. Do you feel it?"

"It's amazing." After the baby's movements slowly subside, she raises herself off him. She stands to the side of the bed and reaches her hand out to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting into a better position." She replies. He follows her lead and stands. He is pleasantly surprised when she positions herself over the bed, placing both her hands on top of the white comforter. He enters her slowly from behind and in a matter of minutes she is responding to his thrusts with full force. He reaches around to her core, using two fingers to part her folds. He then flicked his third finger against her clit, causing her to gasp. She is about to have a powerful orgasm, so she muffles her screaming with the covers from their bed. He is not far behind and as he thrusts inside her one last time.

"I love you." As the words escape his mouth, she smiles and replies.

"I love you too." They climb back into the bed and collapse, pulling the covers over them. They snuggle under the warm blankets, holding each other until sleep takes over.

After a half an hour nap, they made their way to the kitchen. Alex helped Izzie make breakfast for the kids. She was anxious to see them. When the door flew open three little boys ran through screaming and making lots of noise. Alex scooped two of them up and threw them over his shoulders. The other one attached himself to Alex's leg. Izzie's eyes grew wide, four kids and she was pregnant again? She closed her eyes and softly whispered.

"Denny."

"What do you need?" he asks.

"Alex and I…we have so many kids. I never thought of Alex as a guy who would want lots of kids."

"Alex was scared of becoming like his own father, but he always wanted to _be_ a father. When you had Allie, he knew he could never let anything happen to either of you. He knew he would _never_ be like his father. Oh and their not all your kids, one is Meredith's."

"How did we fall in love?"

"He was there for you after George and you realized that you loved him."

"And Alex? When did he fall in love with me?"

"Izzie, you know Alex has always loved you. I could even see it when I was alive."

"Denny, I….."

"It's time to meet your boy's Izzie."

"What are there names?"

"Josh and Luke. Meredith's little boy is named Aaron."

"Just one more question, Alex is not cheating on me with Lexie Grey is he?"

"No, Alex learned that lesson a long time ago."

"I'm not cheating on Alex with anyone?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want any _bad_ surprises, not today."

"Izzie it's time….One…Two….Three."

_Okay, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to hurry and update, because I haven't for a while. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I also promise more Lexzie! _


	6. Chapter 6

-1_Okay here's another warning, here's some more Lexzie smut. _

Chapter 6

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, the baby has been moving like crazy this morning."

Alex carries the kids to the table and puts them in chairs one by one as Izzie and Meredith watch him. Meredith notices the smile on Izzie's face.

"You look really _happy_ this morning…" Meredith says

"Look at him; did you ever think he would be this way?" Izzie asks.

"A father?"

"A great father. It's……"

"Sexy?" Meredith asks.

"He's always been sexy….but this, this is…."

"Yeah." Meredith says.

"Yeah." Izzie says.

"As much as I love to listen to you two discuss how hot I am, I've got to get to the hospital. Thanks for taking the kids this morning." He kisses Meredith on the cheek and grabs his jacket.

"You're welcome." Alex moves until he is standing in front of Izzie.

"I'll see _you_ at lunch today." He whispers something in her ear and she shyly smiles. As their lips touch, Alex reaches down and squeezes her ass.

"Yuk their kissing!" One of the boys yells.

Alex reluctantly ends the kiss and gives his kids all kisses on the head.

"Be good for your mom this morning, I love you." He says before heading out the door.

After dropping the kids off at school, Izzie and Meredith drove to the hospital. Izzie was walking down the hallway when someone grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the supply closet. His lips pressed against hers and his hand found its way under her shirt, gently cupping her breast. She pushed his scrub top up over his muscular back, breaking the kiss for a moment to remove it. Her fingers delved into the top of his pants. He took a sharp intake of breath when she wrapped her slender fingers around his length. He was almost finished unbuttoning her top.

"Rip it!"

"What?"

"Rip it off!"

He did as she asked and the buttons went flying. As he discarded the cotton materiel, he sucked at her breast through the thin materiel of her bra. Her nipples were hard buds waiting for him to suck. She leaned up against the wall as he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. She could feel his erection rubbing up against her. She closed her eyes at the sensations he was causing when the door to the supply closet swung open.

"Haven't you two ever heard of locking the door? I would think, given your _ten_ kids you would go for the locks first! God I did not need to see that! I am now mentally scarred."

"Are you going to stand there and watch Yang? Cause if you are, I gotta warn you this _isn't _going to be a quickie!" He says.

"Pig!" She turned on her heel and slammed the door.

He untangled himself from her for a second to go lock the door, but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Leave it."

"But what if someone else comes in?"

"It's more exciting that way, isn't it?" she smiled devilishly at him.

"God I love it when you are pregnant!"

"You do?"

"You are uninhibited and I find it irresistible!"

He slides her pants down over her hips followed by her panties. He then drops to his knees and swings her leg over his shoulder.

"Alex. What are you doing? I want you, please."

"Oh, don't worry. You will have me, but first I just want a little taste."

Alex pressed his tongue against her clit, gently licking her until she bucked against him and screamed out his name in pleasure. He stood and pushed his pants down around his ankles. He quickly lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. As he buried himself inside of her, she trailed her fingernails up his back. They moved together and she cried out as she reached another orgasm. He gripped her hips and plunged inside of her one last time as he came.

"Wow, that was…."

"Yeah, it was!"

As they were getting dressed his pager went off.

"Sorry, I'll see ya at lunch. I love you."

"I love you too and thank you."

"MMM…Thank you!" He kissed her and hurried off.


	7. Chapter 7

-1_Here is a short update, hope you like it._

Chapter 7

Later that afternoon they had picked up the kids from school and taken them back to the park. Izzie and Alex sat on a bench watching Allie push her brothers on the swings. Izzie couldn't help but let her eyes wander to Alex's hand as it held hers. She traced his wedding band with her fingers.

"Are you okay Iz?"

"Yes I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know you just seem to be quiet today. Like you are thinking about stuff. I'm just worried that you wouldn't tell me if something was wrong."

"Nothings wrong Alex. I'm just thinking about how happy you've made me. Look at our kids, aren't they the most beautiful thing you have ever seen."

"It's a tie."

"What is?" She asks.

"I also happen to think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, so it's a tie."

"I'm so lucky Alex, I'm just scared that when I go to sleep tonight I will wake up and you will be gone."

"What, why would you think that?" Tears spill from her eyes. "Hey Izzie, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I'm sorry, I'm just emotional today I guess."

"Why don't we go home and you can take a nice hot shower, get into some comfortable clothes and I will cook us dinner. "

"You're going to cook for me?"

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good cook remember? After all you taught me."

"I did?"

"Yes, you said you didn't want to worry about the kids eating take out whenever you were on-call."

"That's really sweet of you but the kids are having fun so lets let them stay a bit longer. Besides I like this."

"Watching the kids at the park?"

"Yes, that and sitting here holding your hand while we watch them." He places his hand on her stomach, rubbing tiny circles.

"Pretty soon we will have another one to keep up with."

Alex leans over and kisses her softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8

Izzie smiled as she walked into the kitchen that night. She had taken a shower and changed her clothes. They had already eaten and Alex insisted she take some time for herself and he would clean up. She flicked the light on, it was spotless. Turning the light off she wandered into the living room, where Alex had been reading to the kids. He was in the middle, the book splayed across his chest. Allie's head was lying on his right shoulder, she was sound asleep. The boys were snuggled up to his left, snoring loudly. She stood there so long watching she didn't notice Alex's eye's flutter open.

"Hey." He whispers. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Wow, they must have been tired."

"Yeah, we should get them up to bed."

"I'll do it, why don't you meet me in the bedroom in about ten minutes."

"Okay." She smiles at him as he eases out from under them.

_Nine_ minutes later Alex closes the bedroom door tightly. Izzie sits at the edge of the bed, waiting.

"You're early, I still have one minute."

"Well in that case I'll just go back down stairs….."

"I can't wait any longer."

"Can't wait for what?" He teases.

"For this." She reaches out and grabs his hand, pulling him down on the bed next to her. He stretches his arms up and lets them rest underneath his head as she climbs on top of him. He smiles as she bends down and kisses him.

"That's more like it." He says.

"You're a wonderful father."

"Sweet talk will get you everywhere." He smiles.

"Alex, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and the kids."

"Iz, why do you keep talking like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like something is going to happen to you. I gotta be honest here and tell you, it's freaking me out a little."

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to worry you." She says.

"Will it make you feel better if I tell you that I'm so in love with you, that sometimes I go watch you in surgery just so I can look at you." He admits.

"You do?"

"You know I do, you always catch me staring at you."

"Yeah well, I thought it would be nice to tell you how much you guys mean to me, just in case I don't tell you those things enough."

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should lie down and get some sleep."

"The last thing I want to do is sleep, I want us to stay up late and just be together. Can we do that?"

"Anything you want."

Izzie stayed awake that night as long as she could. They lie awake in bed for hours talking until her eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

_Okay that's it for Alex, only one more man left before she has to choose……_


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought you should know that Mrs. Adams coded a few minutes ago and they couldn't revive her."

Izzie opened her eyes; she was in an on-call room. Her neck ached from sleeping on the uncomfortable bunk.

"Thanks Olivia. What time is it?"

"Just after seven."

"Thanks, have you seen Dr. Karev this morning?"

"Yeah I saw him about an hour ago. Do you want me to page him for you?"

"No that's alright I'll find him."

"Okay."

Sitting up in the bed Izzie places her hand on her flat stomach and sighs. She realizes that Olivia is still standing there looking at her like she wants to say something.

"Is there anything else?"

"Uh….I just wanted to tell you that I know I'm a big gossip."

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't have anything to worry about. I don't plan on saying anything; after all I do owe you in a way."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

Just as Olivia is about to speak she moves to the side to greet the person who is walking down the hall.

"Oh, good morning Dr. Shepard."

"Good morning nurse Harper." He notices Izzie getting up. "Did you sleep here last night?"

"I'm sure I must have, my neck is killing me."

"Why didn't you sleep on the couch in your office?"

"Believe me I wish I had. I must have been so tired that I was willing to sleep anywhere."

"Chief…" A voice calls from behind him.

"Yang, did you have a chance to look over Mr. Haggerty's films?"

"I'm heading there right now."

"Maybe I'll go with you." He turns to Izzie. "You should take a hot shower; it'll help the sore neck."

"Thanks, that's a good idea."

Derek and Cristina disappear down the hallway as Izzie heads for the elevator. As the doors open Meredith is standing there about to get off.

"Oh hey Mer."

Meredith brushes past Izzie and continues down the hall.

"Nice to talk to you." Izzie says to herself.

She steps on the elevator and just as the doors are about to shut a hand catches the door and he steps in.

"Good morning Dr. Sloan." The doors close.

"Dr. Sloan? Why so formal Izzie?"

"Sorry…Good morning Mark."

"That's better. Were you on call last night?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What? You think so?"

"Yes, I was on call. I didn't get much sleep."

"Well you look like you've been having hot on-call room sex." He says.

"What? Why do you say that?" She asks.

"You have sex hair….and your top is on inside out." He smirks.

"Oh crap!"

"It's not a big deal; people do know you guys have sex. You are married it's allowed." He says as he steps out of the elevator and walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

She had taken a shower and put on a fresh set of clothes. She was on her way to her office when she stopped at the nurse's station to speak to George, who was discussing a patient with Lexie.

"Hey." Izzie says.

"Oh, hey Izzie." George says.

Cristina walks up and drops her chart loudly on the desk; Izzie notices the nasty looks she is giving her.

"Cristina, Is everything alright?" Izzie asks.

No answer, she tries again.

"Are you mad at me for something?"

"_Hmm_." Cristina scoffs.

"What did I do to you?" Izzie asks.

"_Izzie_." George says trying to get her to drop it.

"You didn't do anything to _me_!" Cristina practically yells as she walks up over the stairs.

"George, what the hell was that? What did I do?"

George is about to answer when his pager goes off.

"Crap, Izzie I gotta go, I'm sorry. Maybe you should go home though, you look tired." He says as he hurries off.

"I would if I knew where it was." She says under her breath.

She continues walking to her office, hoping to find out the answer. When she steps on the elevator, she notices Meredith standing towards the back.

"Hey, I just ran into Cristina. Do you know why she is mad at me?"

No answer.

"Great you're not talking to me either! What the hell is going on with you two? Why are you both so mad at me?" Izzie asks.

No answer.

Meredith steps off the elevator but Izzie is not going to let this go. She follows Meredith down the hallway pleading with her.

"Please just tell me what I've done!" Izzie says.

Meredith spins around and takes two steps toward her, causing Izzie to stop.

"Unbelievable! Do I _really _have to tell you why I'm mad at you?"

Izzie tries to speak but is interrupted by Meredith.

"Seriously? You are _sleeping_ with my boyfriend! After everything…..just don't talk to me!"

Meredith storms off leaving Izzie completely stunned. She then notices Olivia, who has been listening to the whole thing.

"Sorry, god I really am a big gossip, I tried not to say anything. I only told one person and I swear it wasn't Dr. Grey!" Olivia says as she walks away.

Izzie had to know if this was true. She was going to find Derek Shepard and find out just what the hell was going on between them.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

Izzie rounded the corner to Derek's office. The more she thought about this the more pissed she got, the more pissed she got the faster she walked. As she approached Patricia's desk she tried to calm herself down.

"Is Dr. Shepard available?" Izzie asks.

"The Chief? He's in surgery."

"Where?"

"OR 2."

"Thanks."

The gallery was filled with interns. She could only find room to stand by the door.

She watched him as he performed the surgery to perfection. As she makes her way out of the room, she sees Alex. He is walking at a fast pace towards the cafeteria. Forgetting all about Derek, she hurries trying to catch up with him. Entering the lunch room she sees him sitting down at a nearby table, as she is about to approach him she feels someone squeeze her ass. As she turns around she is met with the most beautiful blue eyes and a smile that almost makes her feel sick to her stomach. It was true; she was having an affair with Dr. Shepard! He smiles at her and she can feel all the color draining out of her face.

"Are you alright? You don't look well."

He reaches out to touch her face and she jumps at his touch.

"Are we having sex?" She whispers.

"Right now? We can, just let me grab a snack and we can go back to my office. Actually we better make that your office, after last time Patricia couldn't stop blushing…..she must have heard us."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's okay, I think she enjoyed it."

"No, I mean…..Oh god!"

"You're not getting shy on me now are you?" He smiles.

"Dr. Shepard, You just got a phone call from school. They want to know if someone can go pick up Jacob. He seems to have got a little flu bug." Patricia says.

"Thank you Patricia, could you let them know that one of us will be right there."

"I will."

Patricia leaves and Derek turns his attention back to Izzie who is starting to panic.

"God, I'm a horrible person." Izzie says.

"You're off in a few minutes aren't you?'

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

"I just thought I could take the rest of the afternoon off and we could spend the day together."

"What about Meredith?"

"What about her?"

"She knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us!"

"Of course she does, we've been married for eight years. Izzie, are you feeling okay? Have you eaten? You look awful pale; I hope you don't have the flu too."

Now she was confused. She and Derek were married. In fact they had been married for eight years? They had a son, Jacob. And Meredith…..Meredith was mad at her for sleeping with her boyfriend. A boyfriend that was not Derek Shepard.

"I'm sorry……Derek, I think I might be coming down with something."

He brushed the hair off her forehead and kissed it.

"Let's go pick up our son and go home, I'll take care of you both."

"Okay." She managed to say.

He took her hand and led her out of the cafeteria, as she glanced back she saw something she didn't expect to see. Meredith was yelling at someone but she couldn't see who because a few people had gathered around to watch the drama unfold. Izzie suspected that whoever was being yelled at was the person she was supposedly sleeping with, that person who just happened to be Meredith's boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

As they pulled into the driveway Izzie saw the beautiful house. It was breathtaking. The view alone was amazing. Derek opens her door and then gets their son out of the back seat; he had fallen asleep on the way home. They climb up the steps to the wrap around porch.

"Izzie do you have your keys?"

"Uh, no I must have left them at work. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Mine are in my pocket."

She fished them out and unlocked the door. Derek carries Jacob up the stairs to his room as Izzie takes in the sight before her. The living room was spacious yet homey. It had an open concept floor plan. She could see the view from the large windows in the dining area. She sat on the couch; it was the most comfortable couch she had ever sat on. There were pictures on the mantle of the three of them. They looked happy, why would she be cheating on him? She felt bad knowing that she might be doing the very thing that sent him running from Addison all those years ago. Although Addison did cheat too so it could be him. She knew for sure that it wasn't the sex, she spent enough sleepless nights listening to him have sex with her friend to know he was good in bed.

"He's in his bed." Derek sits down next to her. "Why don't you lie down, get some rest."

"I'm feeling better, just a little tired."

"Do you want me to do that thing to you?"

"Thing? What um…thing?"

"The thing you really like the one you always ask me to do."

"What about Jacob? He might hear us and wander down the stairs. Do you really want to scar him like that?"

"I don't think seeing me give you a foot massage is going to lead to years of therapy. Come on lie down and give me your foot."

"Oh….right. Okay."

She kicks off her shoes and lies back on the soft couch. He pulls her bare feet into his lap and takes her left foot, kneading it until she relaxes under his touch.

"No wonder I always ask you to do this."

"Feel good?"

"Amazing." She closes her eyes.

"I heard you had a rough morning."

Izzie jumps up a little and her eyes open wide.

"You heard what happened?"

"That you lost Mrs. Adams, yeah. Are you okay? I know you liked her."

"It's always hard for me to loose someone."

"I know….. I'm sorry you had to loose your friends to be with me."

Her cell phone rings.

"Hello." Izzie says.

"Hey it's me, can you meet me?"

"Uh, is it important?"

"I just need to see you, please?"

"Okay."

"Let's meet at Joes. I don't think I need to tell you not to say anything to Derek about this."

"Okay give me about thirty minutes."

She snaps her phone closed.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"I've got to go to the hospital."

"Now? You were on call last night."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. That was George; he needs a consult on a patient."

"Just promise me that you will come home and get some sleep when you are finished."

"I promise." She slips her shoes back on and grabs her spare keys off the counter. "I'm going to take your car."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home." He walks toward her and leans in, placing a kiss on her lips.

Thirty minutes later Izzie walks into Joe's, she sees him sitting alone at a table. She is very uncomfortable with this whole thing. Meeting him here and lying to Derek about helping George, they must have to do a lot of lying.

"Hey."

"Hey, did you have any trouble getting away?"

"No….so I know this is going to sound weird but exactly how long have we been sneaking around?"

"I guess it's been about a month. Why?"

"I'm feeling a little guilty. Aren't you?"

"No, it's worth it. Izzie just two more weeks and everyone will know."

"Meredith already knows."

"I don't understand how she found out, we've been very careful."

"Mark I think we should end this, it's just too much."

"We can't, I won't let you Izzie."

"What about Meredith?"

"What about her? I don't care if she knows as long as she doesn't tell Derek."

"I hate all this lying and what if Derek finds out what we've been doing behind his back? Aren't you afraid you'll loose his friendship?"

"For planning a surprise birthday party for him? I kinda thought he would appreciate it."

Izzie is speechless; she thought they were having an affair. They were just planning a surprise party. It all made sense. It was just a misunderstanding; she really wasn't sleeping with Meredith's boyfriend. Although she was quite sure that wouldn't resolve anything where Meredith was concerned. In her eyes Izzie stole her McDreamy and there was no forgiving that.

"You're right Mark. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I think I just need to catch up on my sleep and I will be fine."

"So I thought we should go over who we are inviting to this thing and since you brought it up…..lets start with Meredith. Are you okay with her coming?"

"If you want to bring her that's fine with me."

Izzie looks over at the bar and sees Alex sit down and order a drink.

"Yeah, my girlfriend would love that!"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, you know Callie. I know you guys don't get along but I thought you moved past all that."

"We did…..I was just kidding."

"Okay so anyway back to Meredith. You do know if you Invite Karev you have to invite Meredith, there's no way to avoid it. Unless we just don't invite Karev."

"What did you say?"

"Okay I know he's your friend, but his girlfriend hates you so…."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes Izzie, are you okay?"

"Meredith is Alex's girlfriend?"

"Yes, you don't look well."

"I'm gonna be sick."

Mark watches as Izzie bolts from the table to the bathroom. Joe is wiping down a nearby table.

"Is she gonna be alright? Should I call her a cab?"

"No, I'll make sure she gets home." Mark says as he throws some money down on the table.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13

She held the sink with shaky hands. The room was spinning, she had just gotten sick and she wondered how she would get home. Turning the faucet on, she cupped her hand under the cool water and splashed her face with it.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy and a little nauseous."

"Do you want a glass of water or maybe…."

"Why are you helping me Olivia?"

"Alex asked me to come see if you were alright, so here I am. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, you can tell me what you saw?"

"Last night?"

"Yes."

"I saw you and Alex kissing as the door to the on-call room closed."

"That's all that you saw?"

"Not exactly."

"What else?"

"Two hours later I was looking for George who asked me to come get him if there was any change in his patient because he was going to try to get some sleep. Well George had gotten a little sidetracked and never made it to the on-call room. I had forgotten all about seeing you until I opened the door."

"And you saw me and Alex?"

"Naked, in the bottom bunk together."

"You're sure we…."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Thank you for telling me."

"It's the least I could do. A long time ago it was you walking in on Alex and me. I always felt bad about that, especially after I tried to get him to sleep with me again and he said he couldn't because he was in love with you and even if he had completely screwed things up with you he wasn't going to disappoint you again."

"He said that? When?"

"The day after the bomb squad guy blew up in the hall."

"Really?"

"Yes. He also told me that he thought if he hadn't cheated you would probably still be together, married with kids of your own."

"When did he say that?"

"About ten minutes ago." Olivia took a couple steps and stopped just in front of the door, looking back at Izzie. "He also told me to tell you he is waiting to take you home if that's where you want to go."

As Olivia left the room Izzie closes her eyes and whispers.

"Denny"


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter 14

"Izzie." Her eyes open to find him standing next to her.

"Denny, I need to go back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please? I need to go now."

"Have you chosen?"

"Yes. What do I have to do?"

"You just need to go to sleep, but Izzie you need to be sure about this. I won't be allowed to interfere again."

"I've never been so sure about anything!"

"Okay, but I've got to warn you. This won't be easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you anymore than that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Denny. I'm going to be just fine. I'm going to have a happy life and everyday I will think of how you gave it to me."

"I'm really just returning the favor."

"I don't understand."

"I had a happy life too and that was because of you. It's time. One…..Two…..Three….."

Izzie's eyes snapped open and she walked to the door of the small bathroom, pulling it open. She takes a few steps and sees Alex sitting at the bar waiting.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I am now. Where's Mark?"

"He got paged and had to go, he asked me to take care of you."

"It's okay Alex I know what I want now."

"Izzie, you look so pale."

"Alex."

He stands and starts to walk towards her. She is hit by a wave of dizziness and her knees suddenly feel weak.

"Izzie!" Her eyes flutter closed and she falls to the floor. He rushes to kneel down beside her. Her body is like dead weight as he lifts her partially into his arms, propping her head against his chest. "Izzie, come on talk to me…please!" He screams.

Everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15

-1

_This is a really short chapter but the next one will be longer._

Chapter 15

Alex stands at the nurse's station reviewing a chart with one of his interns when the doors to the ER burst open. Two paramedics wheel a gurney down the hall.

Alex's pager goes off as Meredith hurries by him.

"What's coming in?"

"Multiple car accident."

He follows her outside to wait. Two ambulance's pull up. Meredith takes the left one, Alex takes the right. The paramedics jump out and open the doors.

"What have we got?" Alex asks.

"Thirty seven year old male, multiple contusions. Complaining of chest pain." The paramedic says.

"Alex!" Meredith yells as Alex turns to look at her.

"What?" He sees the other victim is a woman, she has an oxygen mask on and her head is slightly turned towards Meredith. Her long blonde hair is streaked with blood.

"It's Izzie!"


	16. Chapter 16

-1

_**A/N: Some people have expressed confusion at the way the story switched from what was happening in the chapters previous to chapter 15. **_

_**I hope this clears any confusion up for anyone who didn't review. **_

_**(I sent a reply to explain to the ones who reviewed and said they we're having trouble understanding what was going on)**_

_**Summery: Izzie has been in a car accident. While she is unconscious she sees Denny's ghost, who wants to help her find the man she was meant to be with.(Because she has been drifting so far away from who she is) He has done a good deed to be able to help her. He shows her the way her life could be in the future if she chooses any of the men she could be with (George, Mark, Alex or Derek). These are the choices because the man of her dreams is someone she already works with, he is a surgeon. That is all Denny is allowed to know. When she collapses in the bar with Alex she is getting revived by the paramedics (sort of brining her back to life) Chapter 15 and on, is the present reality of what has happened (car accident) to allow her to get the chance to choose what path she will take in life.**_

_**I hope this helps and I am sorry for the confusion. I tried to make many twists for this story so that I could keep you guessing. The accident was a twist I wanted to save until I got closer to the end.**_

_**I hope you are all enjoying this story; it is turning out to be one of my favorites.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming please, I love to hear what you all think and check my mail about twenty times a day waiting for your reviews. **_

_**It is nice to know so many of you are enjoying this and my other fics.**_

Chapter 16

George paced back and forth in front of Izzie's hospital room. She had been brought in earlier after surviving a horrendous car accident. The man in front of her had apparently had suffered from a heart attack. His name was Kevin Jackson, he was 37 years old. This information was etched in George's brain because Kevin Jackson had involuntarily caused the accident that was responsible for Izzie being unconscious in the hospital. Cristina and Meredith watched from the hallway as Derek spoke with Miranda Bailey inside of Izzie's room. They spoke in hushed voices.

"I can't believe this is happening." George says.

"Did anyone call her mother?" Cristina asks.

"I called; she's on her way here." George says.

"Good, that way when she wakes up she'll be pissed at _you_ for calling her mother." Cristina says.

"We don't know what will happen, she might not wake up." George says.

"She _will_ wake up George!" Cristina snapped.

"Meredith. Mer…….Are you alright."

"There was a lot of blood." Meredith says.

"It was a head wound, there's always a lot of blood." Cristina says.

"I froze." Meredith says.

"What?" George asks.

"When I saw her, I froze."

"No, you didn't." George says

"I did, after I yelled to Alex it was like everything was in slow motion. I saw him running towards me and I just kept thinking I should be _doing_ something."

"How is she?" Richard asks as he joins then in the hallway of the hospital.

"Head Ct was clear, no bleeding. She's still unconscious though. That's all we know." Cristina says.

"Why don't you all get back to work? I'll let you know if there is any change. Where's Karev?" Richard says.

"He's in there with Izzie." Meredith says.

"Okay, get going there's some patients with some minor damage waiting for treatment."

Reluctantly they departed, one by one in different directions. After they were gone Richard makes his way into the dimly lit room. He stands between Derek and Miranda. He notices Alex standing next to her, holding her hand.

"What can you tell me?" Richard asks.

"She's got some minimal swelling. All we can do is wait and see, but the quicker she wakes up the smaller the chances of permanent damage to her brain." Derek answers.

"What kind of window are we talking here?" Richard asks.

"Best case scenario? The next twelve hours are critical, anything longer than that……" Derek looks over at Alex and stops mid sentence.

"Dr. Karev you should get back to your patients. Dr Shepard and Dr. Bailey are more than capable to care for her. " Richard says.

"I'm not leaving her." Alex says in a weak voice.

"Dr. Karev…." Richard says in a harsher tone.

"I said I'm _not _leaving her! Fire me if you have to but I'm not going anywhere until I know she's alright!" Alex says.

"Uh, chief….I think it would be good to have someone close to Dr. Stevens here. It's good for her to hear familiar voices when she wakes up. Makes things less scary." Miranda says.

"_Miranda_." The chief sighs.

"I agree with Dr. Bailey. It could also help her wake up." Derek says.

"Alright, but I'm holding the both of you responsible for him. Make sure he takes care of himself too." Richard says.

"I will see to it personaly sir." Miranda says.

"Very good, let me know as soon as we know anything. I'll be in my office."

As Richard walks out of the room Derek pulls Miranda to the side.

"I'm going to get Dr. Sloan to come down and take care of the lacerations on her face and arms. Could you talk to her friends? Maybe have them take turns between patients to come in and talk to her." Derek says.

"Yes, Dr. Shepard." She takes a few steps toward the door.

"Dr. Bailey, make sure they keep it positive. I will not have any negativity near her, not now." Derek says as he smiles thinking about once long ago when he was negative in surgery and the man woke up with an unusually bad attitude. It had been Izzie to convince him that a positive thought could go a long way when it came to the brain. He just hoped it worked.

"Yes, sir." Miranda says before leaving the room.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter17

Alex sat on the stool next to her bed. He held her hand tightly as he watched Lexie clean the glass out of the cuts on her head while Mark sutured the gash on her arm.

"Alex, maybe you should get some fresh air." Lexie suggests.

"I'm fine right here."

"I could stay with her until you got back….if you wanted me to."

"I don't need you to stay with her and I don't need fresh air, I just need her…..I need her to wake up."

Mark looks up at them.

"Dr Grey, why don't you go see if Yang needs you. I can take it from here."

"Okay." Lexie takes off the rubber gloves and deposits them in the trash before walking out the door.

"Dr. Karev, do you know who I was most impressed with as an intern?"

"I'm sure you're not going to say it was me."

"No, actually it wasn't you."

"No surprise there."

"It was Dr. Stevens."

"She's an excellent doctor."

"Yes but that's not why. Do you want to know why?"

"If you're going where I think you are, I think maybe you should keep it to yourself."

"Karev I'm not a total ass, I mean yes she is very attractive but it's the attitude that I'm talking about. You're her roommate I'm sure you know what I'm saying; you probably piss her off on a daily basis….."

"Are you coming to a point here anytime soon?"

"My point is that everyday she was on my rotation she told me off. She never gave up or backed down. She's a fighter and she's going to wake up, but only when she's ready…..cause she's kind of a pain in the ass too."

"Yeah, but she's my best friend." Alex slightly rubs the top of her hand.

"I though O'Malley was her best friend."

"He is, but she's mine. Sometimes I think she is my only friend. I'm not always good with people."

"Me either."

After he is done with the sutures, he disposes of his gloves and pulls a stool up next to the bed.

"You're finished."

"I am."

"Are you leaving now?"

"No, if it's okay with you I would like to stay here for a bit."

"I'm not leaving."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Okay"

"Okay."


	18. Chapter 18

-1Chapter 18

Five hours passed, Izzie was still unconscious and Alex was still by her side.

"Any change?" George asks.

Alex's tired eyes lift to see George standing in the doorway.

"No." His voice is shaky; George chooses to pretend like he doesn't notice.

"I told her mother she could stay at Meredith's tonight. I offered her Izzie's room but she said she couldn't stay in there knowing Izzie was here."

"She can have my room."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm just going to stay here."

"It's not going to do her any good. I understand why, believe me I do. You should get some sleep, at home. If she wakes up and….."

"_When_ she wakes up I want her to know that she's not alone."

"I've got to go pick up some labs. I'll come back in a little while."

Alex knew he would. George had been by the most in the last five hours. Whenever he got the chance in between patients he would go and sit with Izzie. While Alex listened, George talked to her about patients and how he was getting used to living with Lexie. All the things he would tell her if she was sitting there smiling at him, her big brown eyes sparkling as he went on and on about Lexie's cooking and their bathroom schedule that needed work since he walked in on her in the shower twice this week.

"O'Malley."

"Yeah?" George says as he stops at the door.

"I love her."

"I know."

And then George was gone.

An hour later Cristina stormed into the room, put her hands on her hips and scowled at Izzie.

"Will you just wake up already, stop being so damn stubborn!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex asks.

"Arguing with Izzie, stay out of it!"

"I don't think …."

"Who asked you?" She spun around and left the room, practically running over Dr. Bailey in the process.

"What's gotten into her?"

"She's pissed that Izzie wont sit up and argue with her."

"Uh huh…..and how do you feel about that?"

"I think you know how I feel."

"Alex, why don't we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"You know I won't."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I brought you something." She hands him a sandwich wrapped in plastic.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, I got it from the cafeteria." She smiles at him.

"Do you think it matters?"

"What?"

"If I'm here? I mean to her, do you think it matters?"

"Do you know that I know _everything_ that goes on in this hospital? You all think I don't know who's gettin all _nasty_ in the linen closet together or who's in love with who. I know everything and I'm certain it will matter to her. Things like this Alex…._matter_ to her."

"Thanks. So, everything.…….."

"Yes Karev everything."


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter 19

He thought he felt her hand squeeze his twice in the last hour, but when he looked up expecting to see her chocolate brown eyes and her intoxicating smile he only saw what he had been seeing for the past seven hours. He made sure he told Derek about it anyway. He felt so alone.

"Hey, you want some company?" Lexie asks.

He looked up to see that she wasn't alone; George and Meredith were with her.

"Yeah."

"Cristina will be here after her shift is over. Her mother was exhausted so I took her to the house and promised I would come straight back and get her if anything happened." Meredith explains.

"Can we come in?" Mark says from the hallway

"Yes." George says

Derek moves next to Meredith and Mark leans against the wall.

"Have you eaten anything today Alex?" Lexie asks.

"Bailey brought me a sandwich earlier, but I just wasn't hungry."

They all sat in silence for a few moments when Alex sat up quickly and looked at Izzie.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Meredith asks.

"She squeezed my hand again, this time I'm sure."

They all held their breath waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"I know I felt it." Alex says.

"It could be an involuntary muscle spasm."

"It _wasn't."_

"Alex…" George says as he looks down to the floor.

"I'm not giving up on her! I know she squeezed my hand!" He brought his face within inches of hers. "I won't give up on you, do you hear me? I need you! Please just open your eyes, please……I love you and I'll keep waiting for you."

His soft lips touch her forehead. He feels her squeeze again, he looks down at their entwined hands and his eyes swell with tears when she doesn't let go. As his gaze travels to her face his breath catches in his throat when her eyes flutter open as she speaks.

"Alex…"

"Iz." He brushes her cheek with the back of his hand and he smiles at her.

"I love you too." she says, her voice is weak.

She looks around at all the people in her room.

"Hey, you gave us quite a scare today." Meredith says.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You're in the hospital, you don't remember?" Derek says.

"You were in an accident." George tells her.

She looks back at Alex who hasn't taken his eyes off hers.

"I choose you…"


	20. Chapter 20

-1Chapter 20

"Why don't you get out of this room for a little while, stretch your legs….and make no mistake Dr. Karev, I'm not asking this time." Miranda says.

"But I…"

"Do you _really_ want to push me on this?" She warned.

"We are just going to examine her and make sure everything's alright. Maybe you could go check in on my patient in twenty one twelve." Derek says.

"Alright but I'm coming right back after."

"Thank you Dr. Karev." Alex reluctantly walks out into the hallway, never taking his eyes off Izzie until he is out of sight." Okay this won't take long; I just want to start with a few questions. Can you tell me your name?"

"Izzie Stevens."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"Yes."

He waited for the rest of the answer but it never came.

"I meant can you answer and tell me what year it is."

"You didn't say that."

"Dr Stevens." Derek says as he holds back a smile.

"Fine it's the year 2008."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes…..Oh yeah, sorry. Dr Shepard."

"Do you know who this is?" He points to Miranda.

"Dr. Bailey."

"That's good…..Do you remember anything from this morning?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Oh and you give a _really_ great foot massage."

"Excuse me?" Miranda asks as she looks at Derek with a questionable expression.

"I don't know.….. Why are you looking at me like that?" Derek asks Miranda

"Are there more questions?" Izzie asks.

"No, I think we can move on." Derek pulls a small light out and turns it on, holding it up in front of her. "I need you to follow the light for me…….Good. I think things look good, just some slight confusion but that's normal after a traumatic event."

"So am I okay?"

"The good news is that you got all the answers right and that's a good sign."

"When can I go home?"

"What would your professional opinion be Dr. Stevens?"

"Keep me overnight for observation."

"Right again. If everything checks out you will be able to go home tomorrow, if you make sure that you take things easy. You should also have someone around for the first couple of days, but I don't expect that to be a problem."

"You don't? Why not?"

"You do realize that you have not been alone since you were brought in this morning."

"I haven't?"

"No, not even the chief could make him leave."

"Who?"

"Dr. Karev."

"Really?" Izzie smiles.

"Meredith should be back with your mother anytime now." Derek tells her.

"My mom's here?"

"Yes and she was quite worried about you, we all were." Derek says.

"You're awake!" Cristina says as she takes a few steps into the room.

"Cristina, I'm sorry you guys were worried."

"I wasn't worried, god don't make a big deal out of it."

"I'm gonna be fine." Izzie tells her.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get off your ass, I don't want to cover you forever."

Cristina backed out of the room with what Izzie could have sworn was a slight smile.

"Dr. Yang requested that she cover your patients today along with hers." Miranda informed her.

Izzie smiled, she knew that Cristina had been worried because taking her patients was usually something she did selfishly. Not today, today she had done it out of worry and that made Izzie thankful she had a friend in Cristina.


	21. Chapter 21

-1_Okay so don't hate me!_

_I just wasn't ready to give this story a happy ending yet._

_That would mean it was over._

_I promise soon everything will be fixed! _

Chapter 21

After lots of convincing, Izzie's mother left that morning. She stayed at the house for several days, which Izzie thought was great but it left her no time alone with Alex. They hadn't even gotten the chance to talk about anything that was said in the hospital. She was anxious, because Meredith was on-call tonight and that left Izzie and Alex alone in the house.

"Hey." He said as he leaned against the door frame.

"You're home."

"Yeah, where's your mom?"

"She left this morning."

"Left as in went back home?"

"Yeah, I had to practically push her out the door."

"Oh, so where's Meredith?"

"At work, she left twenty minutes ago."

"So we're…"

"Alone, yeah. Look Alex I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk much this week."

He crosses the room and sits down beside her on the couch.

"It's okay; it must have been good to see your mom."

"Yes it was, for the first night anyway and then I was ready for her to go. Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Taking the couch so my mom could have your room. That was nice of you."

"It was nothing." He looks down into his lap and she reaches over and grabs his hand.

"Alex, can we please talk about this because if we don't….."

"Izzie, its okay I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you love me like a friend. I get it."

"Alex…."

"Iz, it's okay. I gotta go." He lets her hand go and stands, taking two steps for the door.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Joe's", I'm meeting Lexie there." He says as he walks out the door, leaving Izzie with an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Alex and Lexie. She felt like a fool, of course they were still sleeping together. Why wouldn't they be? It's not like she had shown any interest in what Alex did and who he did it with, she was never so painfully aware before that she cared so much.

As she passed Alex's room on the way to hers she paused, the temptation to go crawl into his bed was strong but her rational side took over and she continued to make her way into her own room. She lie in her bed hoping that Alex would not bring Lexie back to the house, maybe if she could just go to sleep she wouldn't have to hear her giggling because of god knows whatever he was doing to her. She could feel the tears building, as she pulled the covers over her head.

She wanted to sleep, why couldn't she just sleep?

"Izzie." She heard George calling her name, but she couldn't seem to stop sobbing long enough to answer him.

As he pushed open the door he saw her, or rather the blankets that covered her body. He rushed to her when he noticed she was crying.

"Izzie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She flung the blanket off only the top half of her body, looking up at George who was staring at her with a worried expression.

"I'm so _stupid _George!" She cried.

"Izzie, why are you crying? He asks as he places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Between sobs she manages to only say one thing.

"_Alex_."


	22. Chapter 22

-1Chapter 22

Alex sat at the bar, alone. He felt like crap and he was pretty sure it was because he just lied to Izzie. He couldn't say he didn't know why he did it, because he did. He was scared.

"Alex hey, how's Izzie?" Joe asks.

"She's fine, gimme a beer."

Joe notices Alex is grumpy; he thought it was probably from a weeks worth of sleepless nights spent on the couch.

"Still on the couch?"

"Nope, not tonight."

"Did her mother leave?"

"This morning." He says as he lifts the ice cold bottle to his lips.

"I'm surprised you're here, I thought you would be home tonight."

"And why is that?" Alex asks.

"Isn't Meredith working tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Izzie's alone at home?"

"Joe, I don't want to talk about it!"

Joe knew from his tone that he was mad about something. He suspected it had something to do with Izzie. It always did.

"Alex what did you do?"

"I did nothing, absolutely nothing."

Alex didn't want to answer any more questions, picking up his beer he walked to the table that was furthest away. He set the bottle down and pulled out a chair, he was about to sit down when he heard the bell hanging in front of the door jingle. He turned his head sharply in that direction, hoping to see her walk through the door. Disappointed, he sighed.

"Looking for someone?" Mark asks with a smirk.

"Me? Nope, just drinking a beer." Alex says.

"Great, you can join us."

Alex looks at Mark, who sits by himself at the table.

"Uh…you're alone."

"I'm not alone."

"Hot date?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, _he's_ in the bathroom. "Mark says sarcastically then asks. "Do you want to sit or what Karev?"

"Yeah okay." He sits across from Mark.

"How's Stevens?"

"Fine." Alex snaps.

"Sorry I asked."

"Asked what?" Derek says as he sits down.

"Nothing!" Alex says.

"We're talking about Stevens." Mark says.

"No we're not!" Alex says.

Derek was a little confused.

"Touchy subject." Mark explains.

"Why are you here anyway, I thought you guys were going to be alone tonight?" Derek asks.

"I'd say it didn't exactly work out that way." Mark smirks.

"Oh……so you two didn't?" Derek smiles as he raises his eyebrows.

"Didn't what?" Alex asks.

"I cleared her yesterday if that's what you're worried about." Derek tells him

"What are you talking about, cleared her for what?"

"Sex." Derek simply says.

Alex could feel his jaw tightening.

"She asked you if she could have sex?" Alex asks.

"Yes, she wanted to make sure it would be okay. I assumed she told you." Derek answers.

Why would she ask about that, unless she was planning to have sex with someone? Who was she planning to have sex with? As far as he knew she wasn't seeing anyone. What if she and George got back together? It was possible, there was that one morning about two days ago he got up to find George in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Now that he thought about it, he was sure George had spent the night. He could feel his blood boiling.

"Why would she? _I'm _not the one she's having sex with!"

Alex wasn't sure if he had really yelled it out that loud until he saw the reaction from both Derek and Mark, and suddenly he was aware that he said it loud enough for the entire bar to hear when he saw the stunned expression on Joe's face as he dropped the glass that he was wiping down.

"I think we're going to need something stronger over here Joe." Mark yelled.


	23. Chapter 23

-1Chapter 23

He stirred in his bed, trying to find a position that didn't make him want to throw up. His head felt like someone had crawled inside his skull and was digging their way out. Every time he tried to open his eyes the room would start spinning and he would close them tightly, trying to make it stop. He couldn't remember how he got home, just countless shots of whiskey with Mark and then it got fuzzy.

He felt the bed move slightly as a leg slung over his. Had he been drunk enough to take a woman home? He could feel hot breath against his skin. It sent shivers down his spine. He reached his arm down, placing his hand on the smooth leg. As he dragged his fingers along the soft skin of her thigh, he opened his eyes. He wasn't in his room; he only got a glance before having to close his eyes again. The last time he checked his walls weren't pink. Where the hell was he? He had the strangest feeling that he had been here before.

He tried to remember something from last night. Mark, Derek, whiskey, dancing, more whiskey, more dancing, a woman at the bar asking him to go back to her place. He really hoped he didn't go. He tried to remember again. Puking in the parking lot at Joe's, he would apologize tomorrow. Getting into Derek's car. He was a little confused; he went with Derek and was waking up with a woman. He could tell that he was stripped down to his boxers and the further he ran his hand up her thigh, he could tell she wasn't wearing much either. Where the hell was he? Pulling into the driveway, Derek telling him that he wasn't going to feel well in the morning, and he was right about that. Crawling up over the stairs….

Suddenly he knew right where he was! He rolled over and opened his eyes, there she was. He watched the rise and fall of each breath. The scars were fading and she had a smile on her face as she slept. He used to watch her sleep all the time; it was something she never knew. Before he realized what he had done, he leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened and the big brown orbs sought out his hazel ones.

At first he thought she would scowl and push him out of her bed, maybe out of her life. She didn't. Taking him by surprise she slowly placed her lips on his forehead, kissing him gently.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Like shit."

"How did I get in here?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, not really."

"You came in my room last night close to midnight and took almost all your clothes off."

"I did that?"

"Yes and then you said that even if I told you I didn't want you, you wanted me and you always would. Because you're in love with me."

"And what did you say?" He asks quietly.

"I told you I was in love with you too Alex. Then you mumbled something about George and something else about Dr. Sloan and whiskey, that's about the time you passed out on my bed."

"I'm sorry Iz; did you just say you were in love with me?"

"Yes, I tried to tell you that last night."

"And you're not still sleeping with George?"

"No, are you still sleeping with Lexie?"

"No." He answers.

"Why did you lie about meeting her last night?"

"How did you know I lied?"

"You said you were meeting her and George explained that Lexie was on call and he was pretty sure she wasn't meeting you."

"I was scared Iz, scared you would turn me down again. It was really stupid, I'm sorry."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere we want to go."

"Like the bathroom to brush our teeth?" She hints.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll be right back."

He sits up; his head has stopped spinning as much. As he reaches the door she calls to him.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Hurry back." She says with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

-1Chapter 24

Alex sat at the kitchen table as Izzie tried to make breakfast as quietly as possible. The hot shower made him feel better but his head was still sensitive to loud noises. He watched as she set the plate down in front of him, he was hungry but didn't quite dare to eat anything just yet. She sat down across from him and smiled as he pushed his food around with his fork, never actually taking a bite.

"You're not hungry?" She asks sarcastically.

"I just can't eat yet, sorry."

"It's okay. So how did you get so drunk? I mean I know how, it's just usually you don't drink that much."

"Mark Sloan." He could barely say his name; it reminded him of the whiskey. That was something he wanted to avoid thinking about right now in his hung-over state.

"Mark Sloan got you drunk?"

"He didn't _get_ me drunk, he got drunk _with_ me." He clarified.

"Why?" She wasn't sure what to think, she didn't realize they had become friendly.

"Dr. Shepard told me you asked him if it was okay if you had sex. I flipped out a little." He admitted quietly.

"I didn't ask him that. Cristina did after I told her I couldn't wait to be alone with you. I just didn't correct her."

Alex smiles.

"Because you wanted to have sex with me?" he asks.

"No. Well yes but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that I don't want to _just_ have sex with you, it's not all this is to me. I wanted you to know this isn't like the last time."

"I know. While were on the subject of last time, I won't cheat on you again. I lost you once and I won't be that stupid now that I have you back."

"Alex why don't we just try to forget all the things that happened in the past and start over?"

"That sounds like a good Idea, in theory."

"But in reality you think we can't forget the past?"

"In reality I don't know if I want to. I mean all the things that happened in the past, good or bad they're the things that led us here. They're the reason I fell in love with you."

Alex's eyes followed Izzie as she stood; she walked around to the other side of the table and sat next to him.

"You're right. Alex I fell in love with you not only because of our past, but because of the future we are going to have together. It's going to be amazing."

Izzie smiles as she presses her lips against his.


	25. Chapter 25

-1_**Three words: Pure Lexzie smut!**_

Chapter 25

They wanted to take it slow, and they did for a week, two days and seven hours. That's when they decided that taking it slow just wasn't for them. On this day the house was quiet, no one else was home. It started out innocently, like it always had with them. Mild flirtations, a look, maybe a slight brushing of fingers on skin. Izzie was always amazed how lost she could get with just one kiss from him; to say he was an amazing kisser was an understatement.

She was baking cookies and as she measured the flour, she looked up at the clock. Realizing she needed to get the first batch out, she hurried to the oven. Grabbing the pot holders she pulled the cookie sheet out and as she set it on the counter she moved her hand slightly, burning her finger on the scorching hot pan.

He was watching her from the doorway. He saw her grab her hand and swear under her breath. He rushed over to the sink and pushed up on the faucet, letting the cold water flow into the sink. Grabbing her hand gently he pulled her with him to the basin, holding her throbbing finger under the cold spray of water.

Their eyes met and that's all it took. He rubs his thumb along her jaw line, wiping the dusting of flour off her chin. She bites her lip. He gives in to the temptation to kiss her, parting her soft lips and tasting her sweet tongue. She hadn't realized she was backing up until she felt the island bump against her spine.

Alex lifted her onto the cluttered countertop, knocking over the bowl of ingredients. The bowl crashed to the floor. It was something neither of them noticed. He pulled at the shirt she had on, sending the buttons flying to the kitchen floor. Her nipples pressed against the cream colored bra that she wore.

She let out a soft moan when his teeth grazed the materiel covering her ample breasts, teasing. His tongue darted out, circling her hardened nipple over the inconvenient clothing.

She started clawing at the dark blue cotton t-shirt that clung to his muscular back, desperate to remove it.

"Alex." She says breathlessly.

He discarded the t-shirt and threw it to the floor, along with hers that he also removed. He covers her mouth with his once again. His fingers passing over her stomach make her giggle slightly into his kiss as he searches for the button of her jeans. She arches her back, lifting her ass as he pulls them off her legs and tosses them aside. His fingers expertly unclasp her bra, dropping it to his feet after sliding it down over her arms.

The pad of his thumb trace her cheek, leaving traces of flour and brown sugar that were on the counter under his fingers just a few seconds before.

She eases herself down from the countertop, reaching out to push his pants down over his legs; followed by his boxers. Once she was satisfied they were gone, she pulled him down to the floor where they rolled around in the mess of half mixed cookie dough that was scattered across the tile.

Alex pulled back enough to reach for her soaked panties, easing them off her hips. Her body trembled with anticipation. She needed him, now. She didn't care that they were on the kitchen floor in the middle of the day; she just needed to feel him inside of her.

He poised himself at her entrance and searched her lust filled eyes for any sign of her wanting to stop; he found none so he slowly pushed forward

Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip. The sensations took over as his thickness filled her. They found a rhythm quickly and picked up the pace. He was sure he had never felt anything that could compare to this, nothing would even come close. It wasn't even the sex, yeah that was always amazing between them but this went beyond that. He was in love and that made him feel complete for once in his life.

She was panting hard, about two seconds away from the most powerful release she had ever experienced. She could feel the rise in temperature course through her body as the tingling sensation started to build. Her legs tightly wrap around him and she attempts to pull him further inside and she nips at his shoulder.

"Iz…Izzie, I'm gonna cum." He barely gets the words out as she cries out at her own release. Once his thrusts have slowed, he collapses. His body trembles and his breath is shaky. "Sorry about the cookies." He says.

"Screw the cookies!" She says between ragged breaths.

"We should clean this up." He suggests.

"I think we should clean _us_ up first."

"What are you suggesting?" He asks with a grin.

"Let's go take a shower."

"Only if you promise to let me…." He curls his tongue between his lips, smiling.

"Deal." She replies quickly.

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Looking forward to your reviews! Thanks.**_

_**I will try to update again soon!**_


	26. Chapter 26

-1Chapter 26

"I've just got to go to the bathroom and change my shirt." Meredith says as she Derek and Mark walk through the front door.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Derek says.

"Okay." Meredith climbs up the steps.

As Mark walks into the kitchen his foot connects with something on the floor, he looks down and sees the mixing bowl.

"What the hell?" He says as he bends down to pick it up.

"What?" Derek asks.

As Mark stands back up he holds his hand out, he is holding a bra.

"What's that?" Derek asks.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's a bra." Mark says sarcastically as he places it on the counter and walks around to the other side of the island.

"I know that, I mean what's it doing here?"

"I'm guessing it's keeping this company." Mark says as he holds up a pair of panties, they both smile.

"Nice panties Sloan." Cristina says as she and Lexie walk into the kitchen

"They're not mine; they were here on the floor."

"What's with the mess?" Cristina asks.

"Is that cookie dough?" Lexie asks, scrunching up her nose.

"We've got to go." Meredith says as she hurries into the room.

"I thought you were going to change your shirt." Derek says.

"Oh, I forgot. I was going to but…."

"Is that my shirt? It's got coffee all over it." Cristina asks Meredith.

"Huh?" Meredith asks.

"What's with you?" Cristina asks just before Izzie burst into the kitchen in nothing but a towel, her hair was wet.

"Meredith, I'm sorry I thought I locked the door."

"It's okay Izzie, really." Meredith says.

A minute later Alex walks into the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants, beads of water are still on his skin. A towel hung around his neck. He casually strolls to the fridge, getting out a bottle of water.

"What's going on?" Lexie asks.

"Are those mine?" Izzie says pointing at the panties that are still in Marks hands.

"Well they're probably not his!" Cristina says, almost laughing.

"Can I have them back?" Izzie asks.

Mark just stands there with a smirk on his face. Alex grabs them as he walks by and hands them to Izzie on his way out. He pauses for a moment whispering something in her ear causing her to smile. He takes another step, playfully spanking her ass before leaving the room.

"Excuse me." Izzie says as she hurries off in the same direction as Alex.

"So I guess they're back together?" Cristina asks.

"Yeah, after what I just saw….definitely back together." Meredith says with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

-1Chapter 27

Three months later……

"Izzie are you alright?" Meredith says as she knocks on the door to the upstairs bathroom, Izzie had been in there for over an hour. "Izzie?"

"What's going on?" Alex asks as he walks down the hallway toward the bathroom.

"Izzie has been in the bathroom for over an hour, maybe you can find out what's wrong because she won't answer me."

"Izzie, are you okay? Let me in." He shouted through the door.

"It's unlocked!" Izzie yelled back. He walked in slowly with Meredith following closely behind. She was sitting against the wall with a cool washcloth held up to her forehead.

"Iz, are you sick? He kneeled beside her.

She shook her head no.

"Alex…" Meredith says as she holds up the pregnancy test that sits on the edge of the sink.

"I'm pregnant!" Izzie blurts out.

"You're pregnant?" Alex asks as a smile spread across his face.

"Uh I'm going to leave you guys alone….Izzie if you need me I'll be in my room." Meredith says as she backs out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm sure; we're going to have a baby."

He reaches out, stroking her stomach.

"Hey little guy, I'm your dad."

"It's going to be a girl." She places her hand over his.

"You sound so sure."

"I _am_ sure; she's going to be a perfect little girl."

"Just like her mom." He kisses her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_The end…._

_I'm sad to see this story end; it has turned out to be one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoyed it! Maybe someday I will write a sequel….please let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who read, especially those of you who left some very nice reviews! I promise to have many more Lexzie stories!_


End file.
